1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in snare assemblies for use in conjunction with snare drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, snare drums are generally equipped with helical wire snare structures anchored at opposite ends to the sides of the drum shell, one anchor point being attached to a lever operated strainer mechanism which applies tension to the snare structure and presses it into contact with the lower drum head. In such structures the pressure exerted tends to choke the snare structure resulting in a loss of volume and tonal quality. The strainer mechanism must provide both the force to tension the snare strands, and the force to press the snare structure against the drum head. With such arrangements individual strands of snare wire can become strained and physically distorted so that they sag and do not operate efficiently. As the lower drum head flexes inwards and outwards in response to pressure generated by the upper drum head being struck by a drum stick, the support of the snare strands is at times insufficient, so that undesirable vibrations (commonly referred to a "buzzing") can arise resulting in distortion of the sound. Furthermore, in such structures the snare strands are exposed on the lower drum head, and are easily damaged during transportation or relocation of the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,481, Thompson discloses a snare unit which overcomes some of the difficulties discussed above. The Thompson snare unit provides a rectangular frame which extends diametrically across the snare head hoop and carries adjustable bridges between which the snare strands are attached and by means of which the tensioning of the snare strands can be varied as desired. However, although the snare strand tensioning is independent of the drum, the user is still required to make the necessary adjustments to achieve the correct tensioning. Over-adjustment of the tensioning means subjects snare strands to excess tension and in extreme cases can permanently damage one or more of the strands rendering the snare unit unserviceable. Underadjustment of the tensioning means creates distortion of sound commonly referred to as "buzzing" as a result of snare slack.